


Scents

by PunchSystem



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Questioning of Feelings, Romance, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchSystem/pseuds/PunchSystem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since there was only one Bed available, none of them really cared that they needed to share a Bed.<br/>Maybe they even welcomed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scents

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff, since im still procrastinating on the Deacon/M!SS Smut Story

Deacon was never quite fond of Love after Barbara. Its not like he didnt think of of it though. He felt remorse and in the end, never dived too much into someone. He often could use someone who took care of him and gives his mind a rest, but would eventually spend his nights in some shabby old Cabin and took care of himself.  
Most of his thoughts changed when he realized that the Sole Surivor from Vault 111 was quite an attraction in the Commonwealth. He started like the black haired Man, mostly because of how kind he was to the People. Ghouls, Synths, Animals, hell, he even tried to find "The Milk of Human Kindness" for a Super Mutant. It was an interesting sight.  
After the former Vault Dweller finished the Freedom Trail, Deacon had the chance to really meet him (not only stalking him out from the shawdows) and he gotta say, the former Vault Dweller was quite a show. Not that any inappropriate thoughts came up, but the casual flirting was suddenly way more fun than with the Drifters from Goodneighbour, or the Guards from Diamond City.  


"Here, take that Stimpak too." Nate said while throwing a few Rad-Aways into Deacons Hands.  


"Aw, I didnt know you cared so much about me. Is that part of our Marriage Vow?"  


Nate shook his Head laughing.  


It was good to have someone that didnt make you take extra watches, to be sure that he didnt start disappearing to tick off the enemy. Also, the Railroad Member didnt even remember the last time someone gave him something just because they _cared_.

This time they hid out in Listening Post Bravo, mostly because Danse had it full equipped and was busy farming in Sanctuary. The Cave underground was now much more bearable than before, mostly because the animals corpses were gone and it felt like the water and air conditioner neutralized the scent. Nate started to sort out Junk he didnt need, while Deacon started to spread out on the Bed.  
"Danse wouldnt be that happy to see a Railroad Member sleeping on his Bed." Nate concluded and started to take off his Armor.  
"Well, if he complains about the smell, lets just tell him a bunch of Feral Ghouls roamed around and decided to had an Orgy on his Bed. Believe me, I'm speaking of experience here."

"Really? Did you decide to join in?"

It was nearly adorable how gullible Nate acted when Deacon started to tell lies again. He knew, that the other one knew. Not that Nate was an Innocent Vault Dweller,whos first Step on his To-Do List was hiding in Sanctuary and get rescued by some Post-Apocalyptic Princess. He was though and loyal, something that was a Virtue in the Wasteland.

"Soooo, sharing is caring or who will land on the cold, hard and merciless floor?" Deacon put his head on his Hand and grinned. Not that he would actually snatch the Bed away, mostly because he knew that Nate didnt had a real Bed in Weeks. It was friendly teasing. Things that _Friends_ do.

"Ah, dont worry, you take the Bed, I had a comfortable Bed for the last 210 Years."

"Dont be like that, pal. You are the one who just walked to the end of the Commonwealth just to find your Son. I will gladly stand in your Shadow." Deacon jokingly bowed and moved out of the Bed.

"Well, then lets both sleep on the floor and wait for some Feral Ghouls to take our place."

"Seems good to me."

Both starred at each other quite awkwardly, before bursting into laughter. None of them had a Problem with sharing a Bed with someone else, but they wished the other as much Space as possible on the small Bed. Nate always wondered how Danse didnt fall off in the middle of the Night.  
After they agreed to pull off their Jackets,but leave their other Clothes on, they took a Moment to decide what was the best way to lie down on there, without falling off or hanging at each other while leaving scratch marks. Since back to back was taking to much space, they laid face to face with hands buried under their Heads. Deacon still had his Sunglasses on, and Nate wondered if he minded to take them off.

"Comfy enough? That reminds me one time I actually shared with one of my Partners and when I woke up, the only thing that was there was a corpse. And guess what? The Corpse looked _exactly_ like me. I'm talking, full on baldness and stylish sunglasses included."

"Maybe you died and you were a restless Ghost since then." Nate whipsered, not really sure why he went suddenly so quiet.

"No wonder why I am always so cold then. Watch it,or I suck out you're Soul tonight. Then I can finally join the living again. My breath won't longer freezeburn off others tounges."

"I dont think I would mind."

Both of them stared at each other again, until Nate failed to keep a Pokerface and giggled uncontrollaby. They were like one old Couple ,who had their best days behind them. And secretly, Deacon even wished it would be like that. This what he wanted with Barbara. Not that the Hero of the Commonwealth actually could replace her, but he could fill a place Deacon wished to be filled by now. It was nice that he could trust someone that much. Out there were Monsters and Fractions who killed each other in their Sleep and in addtion to that, the Coffee was mostly dirty Water.

But right here and right now, Nate was here. Squeezed onto a tiny Bed with him, probably dead tired and trying to keep warm. Deacon wished they had a Blanket.

"You smell like Apple Soap." Nate whispered, slowly drifting away, while scooting closer to Deacon.

"And you smell like Brahmin Meat."

There was no answer, only steady breath and a shaking Body. It started to get colder in here. No wonder Danse didnt notice anything, under all of that muscle.  
Deacon put an Arm around the other Man.  
He could get used to that.


End file.
